


Massage.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk??, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: It all started with a massage....





	Massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter: mickeystonic  
> Follow me on tumblr: toxicmickeylove

Ian was patiently waiting for his appointment at the new massage building that opened up just blocks from his house. After long days of construction and then running around a full house at night, Ian needed nothing more than a massage.

"Ian Gallagher?"

Ian stood up and walked to the front desk.

"Down the hall, fourth door to your right."

He nodded and walked down to his correct room. It was empty when he walked in.

"I'll be in as soon as you're under the blanket."

Ian about jumped out of his skin.

The masseur laughed, "Sorry about that. I'm Dr. Mikovich but please call me Mickey. Once you take your clothes off get under the blanket and put your face in the hole."

He left the room and closed the door. Ian couldn't move. It would be his luck that the most attractive guy he has ever seen would be massaging him. It didn't help that Ian hasn't gotten laid in months.

There was a knock, "You under the blanket?"

"Uh, almost hold on."

Ian rushed to get his clothes off and get onto the table. He pulled the blanket up over his ass and left his back showing as he told Mickey he could come in.  
He wasn't prepared to see him again. Fuck, he was gorgeous. He could see tattoos on his knuckles but couldn't make out what they said. Ian didn't care. He wanted those hands on him.

"How did you injure yourself?" Mickey asked, pouring some lotion onto Ian's back.

"I decided to take a summer job and do some construction and then I go home at night to a house full of people which doesn't help."

"Well just forget all that for the next hour." Mickey said.

He put his hands on Ian and began massaging the lotion into Ian's back.

Shit, Ian thought. Though his hands looked rough, Mickeys' hands were the softest Ian has ever had the pleasure to have on his body.

Mickey's hands went from his shoulders to the small dip in Ian's back right at the top of the blanket.

Good thing he was on his stomach because he currently had an erection. His dick was stuck between him and the table.

"You okay?" Mickey asked, "You're squirming."

Ian lifted his head to see Mickey looking at him, "I'm fine. Just feels good."

Mickey smiled, "It's common for men to get an erection. Don't feel embarrassed."

Now Ian was embarrassed. He was pretty sure he was as red as his hair.

"Women get turned on too so don't worry." Mickey continued.

His fingers were now softly pressing into his shoulders.

Ian let out a moan and silently prayed for death.

He didn't know whether he was imagining it but he swore Mickey's fingers traveled near his ass on purpose.

"You been doing this long?" Ian asked.

"A few years now." Mickey replied, "I enjoy it."

"So do I." Ian groaned.

Mickey's fingers grazed over the skin near the top of the blanket.

Ian was so hard.

Ian heard something hit the ground so he lifted his head to look. He about choked on his adams apple from swallowing too hard.

Mickey had dropped his jacket to the ground and was wearing nothing but a thin black tank top. Ian's eyes traveled down his broad chest then to his arms. Were they allowed to wear that under their jackets?

"You okay?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded before putting his face back into the hole and letting out a shaky breath. His dick was starting to hurt from being squished against the table.

"Roll over." Mickey said, "I'll massage your legs."

Oh God, Ian thought. If he rolled over his dick would be standing straight up.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." Ian admitted.

"I'm not judging you Ian. It happens all the time." 

Ian slowly rolled onto his back. Mickey placed a pillow under his head so it woudn't go in the hole.

"That okay?"

Ian nodded.

He looked down to see his dick straining against the blanket. He hated himself and if he was to ever come back here he'd ask for a woman to massage him.

Mickey walked down to his legs and spread them a ittle bit, "Just let me know if it hurts or anything." 

"It does hurt." Ian said without thinking.

 

Mickey stared at the hot ass red head on his table with a boner. Mickey noticed it alright but he wasn't going to say anything. Ian was the hottest client he has had in years and he felt blesssed to be able to touch him.

"Do you need a minute?" Mickey asked.

Ian shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Mickey smiled at him before putting some lotion onto his hands and slowly staring to rub Ian's left leg. He rubbed the lotion out and then pressed his fingers into the top of Ian's thigh, slowly moving to each side.

Ian had his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to look at Mickey but the thought of it had him opening his eyes again.

The dark haired boy had his eyes right on Ian's leg and was focusing as he continued to put pressure on it, lotion it and in general made it feel amazing. 

Ian couldn't get over how beautiful he was. Every few seconds his eyes flickered to Mickey's chest again and when Mickey walked around the table his eyes traveled lower. Ian actually groaned at the sight of Mickeys thighs and tossed his head back.

"You okay?" Mickey asked, starting on his right leg.

"Just feels good after spending every day of my life so tensed up." Ian said, not exactly lying.

His dick thought it felt good and it was throbbing under the blanket. He felt like he was going to cum untouched if Mickey continued to touch him.

By the time Ian's hour was up his dick was harder than it had ever been in his life.

"This has been the best massage I've had. My sister used to give me massages and they were awful."

Mickey laughed and washed his hands, "My sister did the same. She had rough hands, but thank you Ian. I hope to see you here again."

"With my job I'm sure you will." Ian said.

"I'm going to step out and let you get dressed. Let me know when you're finished." 

Once Mickey was out of the room, Ian let out a deep breath.

"Holy shit."

He stood up and finally fucking came once the cool air touched his dick.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

It was down his leg but mostly on the floor. Never in his life had he been impacted by someone the way he was with Mickey. He really had to get out of here.

So he put the blanket over his mess on the floor, got dressed and walked out of that place with a goodbye from Mickey. If he didn't get home soon he'd end up in the E.R. and the Guinness World Records for having the most consecutive boners.

 

He got home to an empty house so he decided to make the most of it. He went upstairs and grabbed some clothes so he could take a hot nice shower. It was needed after driving home in wet boxers.

He washed his hair and soaped up his skin. He felt so relaxed and free after what felt like a forever massage. 

The thought of Mickey had his dick twitching.

He got dressed just in time to hear the kitchen door open and voices fill the room. He slowly walked down the stairs to see food on the table and counters.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"We're having neighbors over tonight." Debbie said.

"Uh why?" Ian asked, "The ony neighbors we talk to our Kevin and Veronica."

"Well that needs to change." Fiona said, "Kev and V are on their honeymoon right now so we need to make friends until we get back." 

"Who are these neighbors?" Ian asked, walking over to grab himself a drink.

"They moved in just a few days ago but have been too busy working and settling down to even get out. Lip ran into the girl what's her name, Mandy? Ran into Mandy and invited her over."

"Her brother is coming too. They live together." Lip said.

"Is she hot?" Carl asked.

"Yes and way too old for you." Lip laughed.

"Is Frank coming?"

"Hell no." Fiona replied, "I don't even know where that asshole is. Now lets get this house cleaned up and dinner made." 

 

"Mandy it's nice to have you over." Fiona spoke, "Where's your brother?"

"He's finishing up his cigarette but he'll be in." She said.

Ian walked into the kitchen to meet Mandy who looked quite familiar for some reason.

"Sorry for being so long." A voice spoke, walking into the kitchen, "I'm Mandy's brother, Mickey." 

Ian's eyes about bulged out of his head. Mickey was standing in his kitchen. Mickey the hot ass masseuse was shaking hands with his family. Mickey the one who gave him the biggest boner of his life was now grinning at him.

"Nice to see you again Ian."

"You two know each other?" Mandy asked.

"He was one of my clients today." Mickey said, holding out his hand.

Ian could see "Fuck" on his knuckles but didn't say anything. He shook the other guys hands and it took all his effort not to pull him against him.  
His dick twitched.

God damn it.

"Who's hungry?" Debbie asked.

 

Mickey ended up sitting beside Ian at the table.

Everyone was talking, laughing. Ian was surprisingly having a good time. He really liked Mandy.

Suddenly out of nowhere Mickey's hand was on Ians' thigh. Ian looked over at Mickey who was still putting food into his mouth. Ian had no idea if he should move it or let it stay there.

So he continued eating and hoped that he wouldn't react to it.

But when Mickey moved his hand up, Ian instantly felt himself reacting to it. Even through the jeans he was wearing. 

He glanced back over at Mickey who had a small smirk on the corner of his mouth but his eyes were looking around at the others.   
He moved his hand over and placed it on the top of Ian's dick and pressed down causing Ian to let out a yelp as soon as he put food into his mouth. He began choking on it which had Lip pulling him out of his chair to squeeze him until Ian could breathe.

"You okay man?" Lip asked.

"Just went down the wrong hole. I'm finished eating anyway. I'm going to step outside for a smoke."

"I'll join you." Mickey said.

Great, Ian thought.

 

They were standing down by the van to keep the smoke from going into the open door. 

"So you really enjoyed that massage huh?" Mickey asked, putting his cigarette between his lips.

Ian looked at him, "Yes, but we're supposed to enjoy them."

"But no one else that I have massaged came on the floor." Mickey laughed.

Ian wanted to die.

"It's okay Ian. I thought it was hot. I kept thinking about you. How you squirmed and let small moans you didn't think I heard. And not to mention when you rolled over your dick was piercing the blanket."

"Okay, okay, I had a boner." Ian said, "Not my fault your hands feel like heaven and you're the hottest asshole I have ever seen." 

Mickey threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. He grabbed Ian's and threw it down as well.

"What the fuck?"

"Shush."

Mickey pulled him around to the front of the van where no one could see.

"You want to fuck me?" Mickey asked.

"Honestly? I wanted to pin you to the table today." 

Mickey spun around at that point and took his jacket off and tossed it down. Ian let his eyes travel down and felt his dick suddenly straining in his boxers. Mickeys ass was round,   
perky and holy shit did Ian want to sink his teeth and dick into it.

Mickey was now wearing a sleeveless black shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" Ian asked.

Mickey grinned and pulled Ian against him causing his erection to rub against Ian's.

Ian's hands instantly went to Mickey's hips and held him there. 

"Get your jacket off." Mickey ordered.

It flew to the ground with Mickey's.

Mickey ran his hands up under Ian's shirt sending a warm tingling sensation through Ian's body.

Their eyes met and without thinking Ian kissed him.

Mickey removed his hands so he could grab onto the front of Ian's shirt as their tongues met and teeth collided. 

Ian spun them around without breaking their kiss and pinned him to the front of the van. He began rocking his body against Mickey's, hands on Mickeys ass to press him forward with each move.

They were panting and groaning into each others mouth.

The rest of the house didn't know that the two boys were outside humping each other against a van. That they were so fucking horny they wanted to tear each others clothes off and fuck right then and there. But they couldn't. There was a full house and the van wasn't big enough for them to mess around in.

"Shit." Ian whispered, pressing harder against Mickey.

Mickey had lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ian's waist as the red head held him against the van without a problem.

"I need you to fuck me." Mickey moaned, nails digging into Ian.

Ian stopped his movements and kissed Mickey, "I wish I could. Too fucking crowded in that house." 

"Mickey!" Mandy yelled, "Come here a second!"

"Shit." Mickey hissed.

"Don't worry," Ian said, "We were just out here smoking."

They grabbed their jackets and put them back on before walking up the backsteps into the house. Carl and Debbie were watching TV. Lip and Fiona were putting the dishes away.

"What's up Mandy?" Mickey asked, trying to ignore his raging hard on.

"Do you work tomorrow?" 

"I'm off for the weekend. Why?"

She looked nervous as she looked over at Lip who smirked at her before turning back to Fiona.

"Would you be fine tonight by yourself? I'm going to hang out here with Fiona and Lip. Plus they'll need a babysitter tomorrow so I offered."

"I could go with Mickey and keep him company." Ian spoke before thinking.

"You would? Thank you Ian!" Mandy squealed, hugging him.

He hugged her back. He really did like this girl.

"Just let me get a change of clothes and we'll head out."

"We're not rushing you out of here." Lip spoke, "You guys are welcome to stay."

"It's okay." Mickey said, "I had a good night. It was nice to meet all of you."

 

They said their goodbyes and headed for Mickey's house.

Ian's heart was hammering the moment they stepped through the front door. He dropped his bag to the floor and hung up his coat, "You sure you don't mind that I'm here?"

"Course not. I love Mandy but it'll be nice to have another guy to talk to for a change. Want a beer?"

Ian nodded, "That'd be good thanks."

He took off his shoes and walked further into the house. 

They drank their beer. Talked. Laughed.  
Pounced.

 

They were on Mickey's bed. Ian hovered over Mickey pressing the other boy into the mattress.

"Want to role play?" Ian asked.

"What did you have in mind?" 

Ian grinned and kissed the middle of Mickey's heavenly chest, "This time I massage you."

Mickey laughed, "Can't turn down a massage." 

"Keep your clothes on." Ian instructed.

Mickey rolled to his stomach and grabbed a small pillow to rest his head on.

Ian took his shirt off and threw it across the room then did the same to his pants.

"Yet you're taking your clothes off?" Mickey teased.

"It'll be fun." Ian said, kissing the top of Mickey's shoulders.

He swung his legs over Mickeys body and sat right at the top of his ass. Mickey groaned the moment he felt Ian's erection pressing against him. Ian just smirked and put his hands on Mickey's back. 

Mickey sighed as Ian began working his fingers into his back. His face was turned to the side and pressed against the pillow.

"Feel good?" Ian asked.

"Very. You ever think about doing this for a living?"

"If you were my only client." Ian teased.

Mickey laughed into the pillow but it was cut off when Ian sat up a tad causing his erection to press right up between Mickey's ass. His fingers were digging into the sheets as Ian began rocking against him.

"Do all your massages consist of you humping their ass?" Mickey asked, a grin on his face.

"You don't like it?" Ian asked, stopping his movements.

"Oh I love it." Mickey groaned as Ian's fingers found a sweet spot.

He was hard in his pants. The fabric was rubbing against him and all he wanted was to free his dick. 

Ian leaned down and stopped moving his hands so he could press kisses to Mickey's back. He could Mickey's skin quiver under his lips.

He ran his hands down Mickeys back and stopped at the top of his pants and began tugging, "Get them off Mick."

Mickey bucked him off in the process of rushing to get his clothes off. Ian couldn't help but laugh.

Mickey spread his legs and Ian gladly slid up his body and kissed the other boy. His dick was still trapped by the confines of his boxers but each time it pressed against Mickeys' erection both boys moaned into the others mouth.

Mickey pulled back and reached down between them to grab the top of Ian's boxers, "Get them off." 

Ian pushed them down his legs and kicked them off the bed before attaching his lips back to Mickeys.

He began kissing Mickey's neck who turned his head so Ian could have more room. He sighed happily as his lips moved down onto his chest. The lower Ian got the more his dick seemed to twitch.

Ian looked up at him and grinned before taking Mickey's dick into his mouth. Mickey arched off the bed and cried out in pleasure. He kept his hands by his sides as Ian continued to work his magic.

He'd go down then come back up only to lick across the tip of Mickey's dick before wrapping his lips around it. He had a hand wrapped around the bottom to hold it. To focus on sucking in his cheeks to bring more of Mickey into his mouth. His other hand was resting on the inside of Mickey's thigh, fingers skimming across his skin.

"Shit." Mickey moaned, "Such a good mouth." 

The words had Ian moving his head faster and now moving his hand around the bottom to increase the pleasure.

Mickey felt like he was going to explode. He could feel the pleasure tingling at the tips of his toes.

"Ian pull off." Mickey panted, "I don't want to cum yet." 

It took a few minutes but Ian finally pulled off, "Too bad, I wouldn't have minded you cumming in my mouth."

Mickey groaned, "Ian."

The red head laughed and kissed him, hands running all over each other.

"Roll over." Mickey ordered.

Ian huffed out a teasing, "bossy" before rolling onto his back. 

Mickey kissed his lips before attaching his lips to Ian's neck. He bit down causing Ian to gasp. He then sucked that part into his mouth before licking over the skin. Once his neck was marked purple, Mickey happily moved down his body until he reached Ian's dick.  
He wrapped his hand around it and began moving his hand enjoying the way Ian moaned.

"You're blessed." Mickey said, kissing the tip of his dick.

He could feel it twitch under his lips. He wrapped his lips around it and it went down causing Ian to choke on air.

"Jesus Mick." Ian moaned, tightening his hand in Mickey's hair.

Mickey continued to move his head up and down trying to reach every inch of Ian, which was impossible seeing as Ian was fucking huge.

Ian looked down at the hand that was wrapped around his dick. "U-UP" was on the fingers. That was a turn on for some reason and it had him thrusting his hips off the bed just a tad.

"Don't break my tonsils." Mickey joked.

"The only thing I'd like to break is your bed." Ian moaned, "I'll buy you a new one."

Mickey laughed then licked a few stricks underneath Ian's dick, "I'll take you up on that." 

He pulled away and licked his lips, "Question for ya."

"What?" Ian asked, pushing his wet hair back.

Mickey leaned up and got close to his ear to whisper, "Do you like rimming?"

He smirked when Ian groaned.

"Giving or receiving?" Ian asked.

"Giving." Mickey replied, "But if you like receiving I can help you out too." 

Mickey was on his back before he could blink an eye.

"I'd much rather give right now." Ian said, kissing down Mickey's chest, "You can do me later if you want."

Mickey was squirming as Ian moved down his body. He spread his legs to make things easier for Ian.

Ian grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulders so Mickey's ass was off the bed. Ian was about to bust a nut just staring at Mickey's ass so close to his fucking face.

"You just going to stare at it?" Mickey teased.

Ian responded by running his tongue over Mickey causing Mickey to dig his heels into Ian's back instantly.

Ian began moving his tonuge over and over causing Mickey to let out happy sighs at the pleasure.

Grinning, Ian flattened his tongue and put pressure on it as he allowed the tip to dip inside of Mickey.

"Oh shit." Mickey groaned, trying to grind his ass right on Ian's face.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips, "You want to ride my face?"

Mickey could only nod.

Ian rolled onto his back down at the opposite side of the bed. Mickey turned around and threw his legs on either side of Ian's body as he moved backwards.

Ian grabbed his hips and pulled him up over his face wasting no time in running his tongue back over the man.

Mickey cried out and fell forward to put his hands on Ian's stomach. He slowly began moving his ass right on Ian's face but the red head didn't care.

Ian's hands were on Mickeys ass groping him as his tongue pushed inside of Mickey. 

Mickey was arching his back and letting out moans that had Ian hardening right in front of Mickey's eyes.

Ian moved his hands to Mickey's hips and held on as he began rocking Mickey's hips backwards against his face. He could feel his own spit sliding down the sides of his mouth but he didn't care. All he cared about was the noises escaping Mickey's mouth and the way his ass was grinding back on his tongue.

"Jesus." Mickey moaned, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

He wrapped a hand around his cock and began moving it slowly. He had never been so horny in his life.

Ian pulled back and bit down on Mickey's right asscheek causing Mickey to gasp.

"I really need to be inside you." Ian groaned, "I'm so fucking hard."

Mickey wasted no time in removing himself from Ian and getting to his back and spreading his legs. The sight had Ian's dick leaking.

"Condoms?" Ian asked.

"I can't get pregnant." Mickey joked.

Ian laughed and moved up to kiss him as hard as he could, "Are you clean?"

"I can show you my paper from my last check up if you want. Are you clean?" Mickey asked.

"I have always used a condom with guys but I want to feel every inch of you." Ian whispered, biting down on Mickey's earlobe.

Mickey's ass clenched at those words.

"Just get in me Gallagher." Mickey moaned, legs now wrapped around Ian's waist.

Ian kissed him again and for a few moments they enjoyed it. The way their tongues felt together, how it felt to bite down on the others bottom lip and suck it into their mouth.

"Okay, okay." Ian whispered, "I need to be in you before I bust all over the place." 

He wrapped his hand around his dick and pressed it up against Mickeys ass enjoying the way the older guy started mumbling under his breath.

Ian pushed in and watched as the words got stuck in Mickey's throat.

Mickey let out a loud gasp as Ian pushed all the way in. He couldn't breathe. He could fucking feel Ian so deep.

"You okay?" Ian squeaked, not doing too good.

Mickey was so warm and tight around him he thought he was going to pass out.

Mickey nodded and put his hands on each of Ian's arms, "Fuck me. If I don't cum soon my balls are going to fall off."

So Ian began fucking into the other boy.

It didn't take long for them both to turn into sweating, panting messes. Ian's thrusts had become sloppy, Mickeys legs fell off Ian and were now laying spread.

"Shit!" Ian groaned, "Feel so fucking good." 

Mickey couldn't say a word. Ian was fucking him so good and deep that it took all his effort to let out the smallest moans.

"Oh, fuck." Ian exclaimed, slamming against Mickey's prostate.

Mickey spazzed out and dug his nails down Ian's back, "Shit Ian! Feel so fucking good. So fucking big." 

They met in a kiss and got somehow even closer. Their bodies were connected in many ways. 

"Oh God." Ian groaned.

Mickey's ass clenched tight around Ian as the red head suddenly came without warning.

He held Ian close to him so he could feel Ian throbbing and releasing inside him.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian said, "I need to make you cum."

He pulled out slowly and before Mickey could say anything, Ian had grabbed both of his legs and pushed them up into the air. He attached his mouth to Mickeys ass causing Mickey to hit his head against the headboard.

Ian had his tongue inside Mickey within seconds and was fucking him almost as good as his dick. Mickey wrapped his hand around his dick and began jerking it in the same rhythm as Ian's tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Ian!" Mickey cried, cumming all over himself. 

His entire body was shaking as Ian put his legs back down and crawled up over him. The two boys stared at each other for a few moments before Ian leaned down and kissed him.

"I really love massages." He whispered.

Mickey choked on a laugh, "You idiot."

Ian smiled at him, "You don't plan on doing this with any other clients do you?"

Mickey shook his head, "Hell no. Do you plan on doing this with anyone else?"

"Nope." Ian said, his thumb stroking Mickey's cheek, "I'm beyond content with you." 

 

The two boys fell asleep for about four hours before Mickey woke up in the middle of the night horny.   
They went at it until the sun came up and then fell back asleep.

They spent the next few weeks hanging out, going to dinner, and staying at each others houses.   
That is until a year and a half passed and they were handed the key to their new house. Then they invited their families over to their place every other weekend.   
They were happy. In love. Their sex kept getting better and better and they didn't know that was possible.  
They didn't think life could get any better.  
But it did when Ian proposed to Mickey on Christmas Eve.  
They got married the following October to have a fall wedding.  
It all started thanks to a massage.


End file.
